FRIENDS, FAMILY
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Attending a Memorial Day barbque evokes some of Bobby's childhood memories.


_FRIENDS…FAMILY_

It was Sunday –the day before Memorial Day. The weatherman was finally right in his prediction; it was a beautiful sunny day, 82 degrees, with clear blue skies and low humidity, thanks to the fresh Canadian air that had blown into the Tri-State area the night before.

"It's a perfect day for a bar-b-que," Alex said from the driver's seat, glancing next to her at Bobby.

"Beautiful," he answered in agreement, with a little nod.

She had noticed he'd been quiet during the ride. The silence was nothing new to her. He _usually was_ lost in thought, with facts and details of cases constantly running through his mind.

"It's Memorial Day weekend, Bobby," she said, as if he needed a reminder. "You're not supposed to be thinking about work."

He chuckled, "I'm not thinkin' –about work, that is. I'm just thinking."

"Ahhh," she smiled, and returned her eyes to the road.

She was anxious to join Lewis' family for the bar-b-que. She was glad she'd accepted the invitation. Aside from it affording her the opportunity to spend the day with Bobby, she was curious to meet the rest of the Kyzinski clan –if they were anything remotely like Lewis, she figured she was in for a good time.

"So, do you know what's on the menu today?" she asked with a smile, but almost felt guilty for disturbing Bobby from his thoughts. "I'm starving."

It took him a couple of seconds to realize that she had even asked him a question. He laughed at himself. "A little bit of everything – Lewis' mom is a _great_ cook."

"Well, what's _your_ favorite?" she continued prodding.

Without even realizing it, Alex had scored a direct hit –zeroing in on Bobby's thoughts, exactly.

"Her fried chicken," Bobby answered –still somewhat lost in his memories, his lips reflexively curled into a smile.

"Gee, you're smiling," Alex teased. "It _must be_ good."

"And the biscuits and gravy, mashed potatoes and corn-on-the-cob."

"Mashed potatoes? At a bar-b-que?" Alex asked.

Bobby nodded. "There'll be baked potatoes and potato salad, too, but Lewis' mom _never_ serves her fried chicken without mashed potatoes and gravy."

"Sounds like we're in for quite a feast," Alex turned to him and smiled. "Maybe I should've brought a pair of my old maternity pants to change into."

Bobby chuckled.

They drove for a couple of minutes, again in silence, until Bobby spoke.

"You've gotta' taste it – you know, she marinates the chicken in apricot jelly diluted with Italian dressing, then she uses a double coating of crushed up Kellogg's corn flakes –that's how she gets it so crispy."

Alex eyed him skeptically.

"I know –it doesn't sound good, but trust me –it's the best fried chicken you'll ever have. And don't tell her I told you –it's her secret recipe," Bobby said.

"Not anymore, it's not," Alex teased.

Alex's eyes shifted from the road, back over to Bobby. She watched as he once again retreated into his memories –she knew the look on his face well. Although she _did_ wonder what he was really thinking about, she decided not to press. Instead, she turned up the volume on the stereo- just a notch- and left him to his thoughts.

X X X 

Within seconds, Bobby's vivid memories had him back in time –thirty-seven years earlier. It was the Friday before Memorial Day, 1969. He was just a couple of months shy of his eighth birthday. "Seven" had been a tough year for little Bobby.

He remembered how Lewis' dad came home from work, happy to see his family –grateful for a long Holiday weekend – and not a bit annoyed that the little boy from across the street, Bobby Goren, would be joining them for dinner, _again_.

"Hey! How're my boys?" he cheerfully greeted them, then walked to the kitchen to kiss his wife 'hello.'

Marie Kyzinski kissed her husband and signaled him with that secret look that every married couple shares –the one that means 'I have something to tell you, but now isn't the time, so just play along '. She smiled and happily announced, "Bobby's going to be staying with us for a little while, aren't you, honey?"

Bobby nervously shifted his weight from leg to leg, feeling embarrassed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, that's great!" Lewis' dad said. "I was gonna tell Lewis to invite you over for the weekend, anyway –share in the fun."

Bobby felt himself relax a bit.

"Boys, why don't you go get washed up for dinner," Mrs. Kyzinski said.

Lewis and Bobby turned and headed down the hall to the spare bathroom to wash their faces and hands before supper. "See Bobby? I told you it would be all right."

X X X

Back in the kitchen, Marie Kyzinski filled her husband in on the events of the afternoon. About how Bobby's mother had another 'episode' and had to be taken away in an ambulance. How one of the other neighbors had called the Police because of the screaming and noise from breaking objects.

Bobby had run away from his mother – straight across the street to Lewis' house—the only safe haven he knew.

Because the Police couldn't reach Mr. Goren, (who was, most likely, at a bar, the racetrack or with another woman) the Police planned to have Bobby and his older brother go to their aunt and uncle's house. Bobby had begun to cry and said he wanted to stay with Lewis.

"Go ahead and _stay_, then, ya little crybaby!" –that's what Bobby's brother had said to him.

Mrs. Kyzinski told Billy that he was welcome to stay, too, but the boy refused, saying, "That's all right. I don't wanna be around the little brat, anyway."

The Police Officer looked at Mrs. Kyzinski, seeking confirmation that it really was all right that she be entrusted with Bobby's care. She assured the Office that it was – that Lewis and Bobby were best friends.

X X X

Bobby's eyes grew wide as he watched Lewis' mom set the numerous bowls and platters on the dinner table: a heap of fried chicken, corn-on-the-cob, mashed potatoes and gravy, baked beans, biscuits and honey. Bobby had never seen so much food.

"I hope you boys are good and hungry," she said.

"We are!" Lewis answered with a big smile.

"Do you like fried chicken, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded his head 'yes,' although he wasn't really sure. He was grateful to be eating a hot meal and too embarrassed to admit to Lewis and his parents that the only dinners he'd had for the past several weeks were that of cereal or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It had been a long time since the Goren family had sit down to a hot dinner. His mother didn't do much of anything, anymore.

"Hey, fellas, how about after dinner, we pitch the tent out back and have a camp out tonight?"

Both boys agreed, enthusiastically.

"We can roast marshmallow's – and you know what we're doing tomorrow?" Lewis' dad asked, taunting them.

"What?" Lewis asked, as Bobby sat by quietly –still eating—waiting for Mr. Kyzinski to reveal his surprise.

"We're all going to Coney Island!" he announced with a big smile.

Lewis yelped with excitement, "All right, Dad!"

Bobby smiled. He'd never been to Coney Island, but Lewis seemed excited, so Bobby figured it must be something good.

"Bobby, we can go on all the rides and play games and eat all the junk we want," Lewis said, barely able to contain himself, then glanced at his father, "Right Dad?"

"Right, boys," Mr. Kyzinski smiled.

X X X

It wasn't until one night well into their adulthood –and after several drinks—that Bobby spoke to Lewis about that weekend. About how much he appreciated everything Lewis and his Mom and Dad had done for the lonely, frightened little boy that was Bobby Goren.

For the rest of his childhood and teenage years, the Kyzinski's had always been there for him, providing stability and normalcy that he never had at home. Lewis' parents reminded Bobby time and time again that he was "family."

Bobby smiled when he realized that Lewis' parents would soon be welcoming Alex into their home and they'd consider her to be "family" too. That's just the way the Kyzinki's are.

X X X

After another half-hour of silent driving, Alex couldn't fight her curiosity any longer.

"Bobby, do you wanna tell me what's eatin' you?"

Her voice jarred him from his memories. "Nuth-nothing. I was just thinking," he said and let out a heavy sigh.

"What _about_?" Alex asked. "You've been quiet the entire trip."

Bobby looked at her and smiled. He knew she wouldn't like his answer. "Fried chicken."

THE END 


End file.
